


Cuddlebug

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, he realizes with amusement, the shadowhunter is asleep, a fluffy ball of white fur resting on his clavicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlebug

Magnus comes home late, the meeting with his client having run longer than he had thought it would; everything is quiet, the living room is bathed in the soft light of the setting sun and there is music playing in the bedroom. He smiles softly; the music means that Alec is home. 

Just as he makes a move to take off his jacket, he notices a long, boot-clad leg laying on the floor, the rest of the body hidden by the sofa, and Magnus’ heart stops. The only thought running through his mind is that Alec must be _hurt._ And so he inches closer, anxious energy shimmering under his skin. When he finally takes in the full view of Alec’s frame, he releases a big, relieved breath, because he doesn’t see any blood. Actually, he realizes with amusement, the shadowhunter is _asleep_ , a fluffy ball of white fur resting on his clavicle. He kneels next to Alec’s head and after scratching Chairman behind his ears, he runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, trying to gently bring him out of his doze. 

The shadowhunter stirs and instinctively nuzzles into Magnus’ hand. His eyes inch open and Magnus has to hold in his gasp, because the evening light still streaming through the windows catches his irises and Alec’s usually light brown orbs take on a golden hue. ‘ _Breathtaking,_ ’ he thinks as he gazes down on his sleepy boyfriend. 

‘What are you doing on the floor?,’ Magnus asks. Alec yawns and Magnus can’t help, but think it’s adorable how he scrunches his nose when he does it. ‘You gave me a bit of scare. I thought something was wrong.’

‘Sorry,’ Alec mumbles as he reaches up to run his hand over the cat’s back. ‘Chairman kinda ambushed me when I was untying my shoes and every time I tried to move, he would sink his claws in, so I decided to give up and just cuddled with him. He probably feels neglected with both of us out for most of the day.’ 

Magnus looks on fondly as his cat rubs his head against Alec’s chin. He shrugs and lies down next to Alec. The soft rug cushions them, the fabric of Alec’s t-shirt feels scratchy under his cheek and as he sinks into Alec’s warmth, he can’t believe how lucky he is. 


End file.
